


Climbing the Love's Tower

by q00zan



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00zan/pseuds/q00zan
Summary: Klein and Luca slowly realize their feelings towards each other and spend their first night together.





	Climbing the Love's Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment.  
> This is my first attempt at a fanfic of this kind. It was difficult, but fun to write.

Eve and Klein stepped through the doors leading to the Otecho apartments complex. The coffee shop was quite lively at that moment, with a lot of people hanging around, sipping on their drinks and either watching something on the big screen hung on the wall, or listening to the stories told by that place’s usual customer: “Nebraska 9000 from the planet Glamtron”.

It seemed fun, and Klein felt a strong urge to stay here, in the lobby area, instead of following Eve. At the very least, she thought it’d be more enjoyable than whatever they had planned.

“Aw, Klein, you’re so considerate. How could go without some nice gift for your friend… let’s get her favourite tea!”

“I wasn’t going to…” Klein was saying, raising her voice a bit, annoyed. She sighed, “Fine.”

The cat sith took some money from Eve and approached the barista.

“I’d like some hei cha…”

“Ah, always good to meet you. Would you like it made here?”

“No, it’s a gift…” Klein glanced at the staircase past the coffee shop for a moment.

“So it is. Give me a minute.”

 

They were then at the door. Eve and Klein stood next to each other - the conjurer had a little backpack on her and was all neatly dressed - she spent unnatural amounts of time preparing for these sorts of outings - Klein was in her usual clothes, holding a nice compact box of tea she’d bought from the shop.

Eve nervously knocked on the door - Klein rolled her eyes a little bit. She wished her conjurer had a bit more confidence in her own actions.

Patch opened the door and gave Staccato a nice, warm, tight hug, chuckling and rubbing her back - while Eve was slowly melting, on the inside, and almost on the outside. Klein slipped past them, dropping a quick ‘hello’ to the hospitable musician.

 

She took a seat at the table in the kitchen, still holding the box in her hands, staring forward, absentmindedly. Patch ran past her soon, then back to the door again, while putting on a jacket. It was getting colder outside. Klein glanced over at her conjurer, who was blushing and smiling excitedly, and waved a little bit at the cat sith when their eyes met for a moment.

“I’ll shoot you a message when we’ll be coming home so you don’t worry! Be nice to Luca OK? Bye Klein!” Eve managed to yell while getting dragged out of the apartment by Patch. They were off and away on their date, then.

 

It wasn’t the first time, wasn’t the last one either. Klein was got worried a lot at first whenever she had to be separated from her conjurer. Eve foolishly assumed Klein was on extremely good terms with Luca, which, in reality, was somewhat unlikely. Both Mogwai were unsure of what to make out of these situations, being left alone at home while their conjurers went out to have fun. It did help them get rid of past grudges and conflicts, though.

Luca walked out of her bathroom, fixing her coat. She saw Klein sitting down.

“Ah. Gremory.”

“Stolas.”

Piercing silence.

“That box for me?” the scientist pointed at the neat metal container Klein was holding. She knew what it was, and smiled, quite happy.

“Why, of course it is. Just as usual,” the cat sith replied, handing the box over to Luca.

She didn’t understand, but each time she’d gift this tea to Stolas, the buggy scientist would brighten up, smile more and then quickly retreat to her bathroom. Perhaps, she really did like the tea. After this usual ritual, they barely ever talked about anything. Not after the tenth or twentieth time Patch and Eve had the date.

 

Klein heard rummaging and joyful chuckling coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

“A-a-and it is done!” Luca could be heard yelling, quite loudly. Then, the floor being stomped on, quickly. The door opened, the woman called her friend over, “Come here! Behold!”

The cat sith agreed, although quite unwillingly, and got up from her seat, then went to the bathroom home of Luca. Inside, it was the usual - except for a large, somewhat impressive-looking tower made from the tin boxes of tea, the ones Klein brought here as gifts, each time Eve needed to leave her at Patch’s apartment.

“Behold, I say, the tower of Otecho!” Luca said, pointing to it with both of her hands, grinning.

“Stolas…”

“Hm, yes? Impressive, is it not?”

“You’re out of your gods-damned mind, Stolas,” Klein said quietly, staring at the tower.

Luca lowered her hands a bit, sulking quite a bit.

“You don’t like the tower, I presume.”

“You’re meant to drink the tea!” Klein said, eyeing her friend.

“Well, fortunately, I did brew and drink all of it, it’s just the cans that I re-purposed to build this fine structure! You think I’m stupid?” Stolas got visibly angrier and walked up to Klein, looking up at her face.

“Well, no, I don’t think you’re stupid. I just… thought you didn’t care much. Maybe you gifted those to someone else. Why’d you keep the boxes, though…” the cat sith spoke, a bit going off her initial trail of thought. Her fellow Mogwai noticed that.

“I just like and appreciate the gifts, Gremory. And I thought it’d be quite entertaining to prepare this sort of funny thing out of it, too. You can even count them, and, uh…” the scientist began to explain, although stopped soon, wondering if there was any point in saying anything, “You seem in a bad mood, but that’s fine by me. Go have fun, we have quite the collection of things to look at or whatever. As long as it’s not Patch’s computer…”  
Klein headed outside the bathroom.

“How bad can a computer get?” she a bit louder said, walking back to the kitchen.

“Believe me, it’s what the machine contains that will surely leave a mark in your consciousness!”

 

For a while, Klein had all sorts of easy-going fun around the apartment. She played with the fun sample player, browsed through the books and CDs they had in one the shelves, ate something from the fridge - and didn’t particularly like it, tried to log into Patch’s computer twice, while ducking down and covering the webcam, hoping it won't take a picture of her in the process of “hacking”. She also took a while to admire all the fine-looking figurines in the room, before just dropping on top of Patch’s bed and closing her eyes, relaxing. She thought, for quite a bit.

 

Luca was sitting at her own desk in the bathroom, polishing up her notes. It wasn’t something necessarily important to do at the moment, she just had to, because she was bored and a bit disgruntled. She heard the door open behind her, slowly. Then, a polite quiet knock.

“Stolas…”

“What do you need?”

“I just thought, that, I,” Klein said, walking in and closing the door behind herself, “I acted a bit weird. Sorry.”

“Weird?” Luca asked, raising her little eyebrows. She turned to face Klein.

“R-rude. I was rude,” the cat sith corrected herself, looking down at her friend, ashamed.

“You were rude, and dismissive, and… just. Really stupid. Stupid furball.”

 

The words weren’t even that harsh, but they stung Klein right in the core.

“Yeah. I suppose I was like that. I’m sorry I said those things and didn’t believe you. Your tower is pretty nice. I’d even say it’s, well…” Klein motioned her hand, trying to think of something, “it’s very, very tall. Enormous. I’m in awe at the size of it.”

“... Thanks. You can also see how many times we’ve met already, like this, by counting the cans. Who would’ve thought…”

“You’re right. Patch and Eve spend so much time together…”

Luca rubbed her temples with both of her hands and groaned.

“Klein.”

 

The cat sith looked back at Luca, a bit confused. It was quite rare of her to call Klein by her first name.

“Yes?”

“It’s not all about them, you know. I’m actually happy to see you each time. It just feels like, actually, you are not interested at all…”

“I- uh. Oh. I see.”

 

Some while later, they both sat on the edge of the bed in Patch’s room, next to each other, enjoying a mug of tea each, and some TV show. A loud scream echoed in the room, as something truly horrible happened on-screen, then the credits rolled, accompanied by upbeat music.

“What the hell, they really cut off his hand…”

“He had it coming. Can’t believe they put this sort of music right after. This is hilarious,” Luca was giggling, fiddling with the mug in her hands.

“I have to admit, I don’t really like all of it, but you could say I’m hooked? Makes you wanna see where the whole thing goes,” Klein explained her feelings, “See where everyone ends up. Nothing is, after all, final…”

“Bless subscription-based networks, then, because we have… a couple of seasons to go!” Luca triumphantly said, pressing buttons on the remote, “ah, hold my tea for a moment, will you.”

Klein grabbed the mug from Stolas, and their fingers touched. Luca didn’t notice, battling the remote and the menus within the TV, but the cat sith herself felt a bit weird. It was silly - such things shouldn’t get her all flustered like that. In a way, she felt like a long, long while ago - in her much younger days. She served Eve loyally and never left her side, not before, not during the recent conflict with queen Verrine. But when it was over, she was given “freedom” of sorts again, as Eve was in pursuit of her own goals.

She could meet someone again. Hang out. Have fun. Not be worried about duty as much, even. And so she did, then, sitting together with Luca. She almost regretted she hadn’t tried to actually spend some fine time with her, all those times she spent at the apartment.

 

They kept watching the show, sometimes surprised by its antics, shocked by the twists in the plot or the holes in it, horrified by violence and flustered by more peculiar moments.

“They really, hm, love these kinda scenes, don’t they?” Klein said, scratching the side of her cheek.

“Indeed. There’s a lot of flavour in their stories like that, I would say even too much, at times. Almost as if some people watch it for these bits alone,” Luca thought out loud, fixing the glasses on her nose.

“Someone would really make up a story to cover up the fact it’s just… you know?”

“It’d be funny. It’s fine, though. I enjoy some television in my spare time, regardless of what’s on screen. I suppose you’re aware my tastes seem quite odd, bizarre, maybe unpleasant to some people,” Stoals said, smiling, somehow proud.

“Oh yeah? I wouldn’t know.”

“I do spend most of my time around you nowadays, after all.”

“... What’s that supposed to mean, huh, you nerd?” Klein hissed, jokingly, as she rubbed her knuckles on the top of Luca’s head.

“Unhand me, furry bastard!”

“Stop bugging me!”

 

Klein play fought with Luca for a bit on top of Patch’s bed, they both got lost in it, forgetting about everything, just enjoying the carefree, funny moment of life. They ended up on the bed, Luca sitting atop Klein, pretending to strangle her - the cat sith shook and then stopped, tilting her head and sticking her tongue out.

“Ah, I’m defeated…”

“Just like in the shows.”

 

They laughed together, for a long time. Calming down, Luca looked down at Klein.

“It’s a long way from the Den, isn’t it?” she said, suddenly so serious then.

“I mean. There’s a po-...”

Klein stopped, and looked Luca in the eyes. It meant something else. There wasn’t a correct answer to that, it was somewhere in the middle, balanced, or maybe even shifting from one side to another, avoiding resolve.

“We’ll get through. Many years ahead, Stolas.”

“Please, call me by my name?”

“... Luca.”

“Yes. Klein. That sounds… better. You keep calling me like that, for so many years.”

“Sorry. It just… stuck to my mind,” Klein said, looking away, slightly ashamed, “it’s hard to forget.”

“If that’s how it is, then, perhaps, you could remember me this way, instead?” the scientist asked her old friend, taking her by the hands, still sitting on top of her.

The heartbeat - they could hear it, both of them, resonating from their cores. Klein breathed a bit faster then, clearly worried about something. Luca leaned in and lay down on top Klein, snuggling up to her and exhaling loudly, with relief.

 

“Are you alright?”

“Why, yes. I’m just resting. Do you mind, Klein?”

“No…”

Silence and warmth. Klein couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Stolas so close to her. She was still debating telling her how she felt. This day was turning out to be most, most odd - she realized so much, maybe even more than enough, in an instant.

“I’m sorry. I’m such a fool. I never thought you actually liked our time together. Thought you just missed your conjurer, passed the time, waiting. If I knew, I’d… gift you something else but that tea,” Klein began rambling. She embraced Luca, and kept her hands on the woman’s back, rubbing it slowly.

“But, I love that tea. And, after all, it was the tower that… got us talking, wasn’t it?”  
“The tower… ha,” Gremory sighed, and let out a chuckle, hugging Luca tighter, even a bit too much - the petite scientist yelped as she got squeezed too hard.

Luca was lying on top of Klein, her face pressed on the cat sith’s shoulder. She seemed a bit bored, or perhaps playful - nibbling on the collar of the woman’s shirt, rubbing her nose all around, her glasses always getting in the way or tangled up in her own hair.

“You and your… wriggling around. If your glasses are a pain, why not take them off for now?” Gremory asked. Without thinking much, she touched the rims of the glasses and then slid her hand to the side, and scratched Luca behind the ear, which really flustered her.

“Why would I, in front of someone like you, I wonder…”

“It’s so mean to hide such beauty behind glass…” Klein muttered, looking at the other woman.

“... You can literally see them through the glass. It’s glass for a reason, you buffon!” the petite scientist grumbled, although blushing a little bit at the remark. She decided to take the glasses off anyway, and put them aside, then looked at Klein, again. The cat sith was staring right into her eyes. Yellow. Even golden.

“Ah, what treasure.”

Luca put up the most displeased grimace she could, desperately trying to hide the fact that Gremory’s lame compliments weren’t really working on her.

“I have no explanation, for all those times you spent with women in the past, successfully. I am appalled.” she said, closing her eyes for some while, giggling.

 

“Well. Maybe I wasn’t really in love back then. Maybe they weren’t.”

“... What?”

 

Sounds came from the front door, as if someone was unlocking it. Luca tried to jump off Klein, but tripped and fell down on the floor, then somehow crawled away, her face mixing colours: red from embarrassment and pale from fear. Klein didn’t move an inch and kept lying in the bed like it was hers.

Patch and Eve walked in, the musician lending her shoulder for Staccato to hold onto. Klein watched them curiously. Her conjurer seemed a bit tipsy.

“It’s me-e-e! Eve Staccato, all the way from Sunwich, weighing- weighing… uh…” she tried to announce loudly, yet forgot halfway through.

Perhaps, she was quite drunk, after all.

“Hey guys. Eve’s kinda… well…” the musician greeted Luca and Klein.

“Half in the bag,” Stolas made her assumption.

“Well, shit-faced. Guess we had too much. She’ll probably have to stay the night here. You alright with that Klein?” Patch smiled, very uncomfortably and clearly worried that the neat and tidy Mogwai would be displeased with that.

“Nothing wrong with that. You clearly never heard of my past,” Klein replied, sitting up.

“We’ll get to your backstory some day… for now, we need to let Eve lie down a bit…”

“Vamoose ya little varmint!” Eve told Klein, dragging her Mogwai off the bed, after she had ran away from Patch all of the sudden.

“Come on now, there’s no need to get violent…” Patch said, grabbing Eve from the back and holding her to let Gremory escape, “Guess you could stay with Luca? I’ll get you a blanket, or something.”

“We’ll figure things out. Thank you very much. Please be nice to Eve and excuse her for all that,” Klein said, walking towards the bathroom.

“No problem. She’s a funny girl.”

 

When Klein entered the bathroom, Luca was running around with a little mop, cleaning up some spilt water on the floor. She didn’t even notice Gremory appear in the room, focused on cleaning it up somewhat, panicking.

“Luca. Are you alright?”

The little scientist stopped in the middle of the bathroom and looked at Klein, breathing heavily.

“No worries! I’ll make this room acceptable enough, to accomodate you. I think I had a blanket somewhere! We’ll roll it out over the floor… it’s going to be quite soft, you like that, right?” she was saying, jolting back and forth around the room, trying to find whatever she mentioned.

“Where do you sleep, usually?”  
“Oh, you know!” Luca said, laughing nervously, as she dropped the blanket and got down on all fours to spread it over the floor, “Wherever sleep gets me!”

“Hm. I see,” Klein said, taking a seat at the desk.

Meanwhile, Luca was climbing the shelves to open the small window above - then she jumped over to the bath and let it drain, the odd liquid inside slowly disappearing.

“My apologies. This is the most I can do. Erm.”  
“That’s alright, Luca. Who knew it’d end up like that. It’s-”

“Yes, of course! It’s a disaster, is it not?” Luca interrupted her, rubbing her hands together, worried, as she sat down on the edge of the bath.

“... No, I was going to say, this is great. I’ll get to spend more time with you,” Klein said, smiling warmly, so kindly.  
It struck Luca right in the core, and the silly gyochu accidentally fell back and down into the bathtub, hitting her head. She let out a shriek.

“You guys OK?” Patch’s voice could be heard, as she yelled from the other room.

“Yes, Luca just… fell,” Klein responded, loudly. She then also heard someone from upstairs stomping their feet on the floor, most likely annoyed by them making so much noise. After all, the night was coming soon.

 

Gremory helped her friend get out of the bath. She sat down on the blanket and let Luca sit in between her legs, facing forward. Klein hugged her from behind, holding her close, as she also pressed her lips on the back of the woman’s head.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not… anymore.”

They sat like that for a while, saying nothing, both thinking about what troubled them. Some time later, both decided they had to speak up:

“Klein, I was pondering here…”

“So, Luca, about that…”

They stopped.

“You go ahead, alright,” Klein said, rubbing her nose on the back of Luca’s head, chuckling.

“You weren’t joking, when you said it?” Stolas didn’t even look back at her, just sat there calmly, playing with the sleeves of her coat.

“Said what?”

“... You know. About, erm, love…”

Klein finally understood what Luca meant, and decided to take advantage of that. Something about her friend being so flustered made her feel nice.

“Love? What do you mean?”

“I mean- ugh. I mean about you liking me. Do you really like me? Because, I so happen to like you. I actually like you, a lot. I’m not going to be just… like whoever was in the past,” she was saying, getting lost in thought, worrying. She acted way different at times like this.

“Yes. I do. I’m sorry I never mentioned, I didn’t know how. It’s all a bit new to me, like this, mutual and… at a pace like this. I thought you’d get mad at me. Didn’t want that.”

“I will get mad at you if you don’t stop worrying about it, Klein… At least one of us has to keep it together, right?” Luca said, laughing nervously and quietly, as if afraid their conjurers would hear them.

And then they went silent, again, for a while.

“Hey, Luca.”

“What?” she asked, finally looking back at the cat sith.

The cores were shaking with fear, excitement and passion. Ones that experienced much in the past, and were still ready to take on the future challenges. Process more and more raw, almost uncontrollable emotions, overwhelming - so typical for Mogwai.

“I think I’m in love with you. Ever since Eve and Patch got together. Now it somehow feels like we’ve been together for a long time. Despite not saying much, not doing much,” Klein said, looking into Luca’s eyes.

“... And yet, I look back and notice now, remember those little bits, little things, glances and thoughts we had. Small interactions. But so curious, so attentive. Longing?” Stolas responded, almost as if reading the woman’s thoughts, and continuing what she was saying.

“Oh, curses…” Klein felt tears flow down her cheeks, “What have you done to me?”

“I don’t know. Why did you choose me, then?” Luca asked, turning away, feeling a lump appearing in her throat. She was ashamed to show herself, weak like that.

“Perhaps… we are alike, in some way. Perhaps. Somehow, I don’t want to think about all this too much. I can’t, either, because all I have on my mind is you right now. You only,” Gremory whispered, after she had leaned in closer to the gyochu’s cute little ear. She even gave it a little kiss, and breathed in.

 

The touch, the words, the warmth, and the feelings piercing her all the way through, all made Luca feel so weak, but so safe with Klein. Finally, somehow at peace, mind somewhere far away, floating in the clouds.

Gremory felt the same. It wasn’t just about being awkward, unwanted acquaintances anymore. They both realized who they were, and what they meant to each other. She felt the woman wriggle in her grasp, pressing her back onto Klein. Luca’s small hands dropped to the sides and landed on Klein’s legs, moved back and forth. She was looking away.

Embarrassed, but really aroused. She hadn’t been so close to someone in ages. Luca barely even remembered when was the last time someone held her so close, except for Patch. She was starving, for passionate affection, for carefree and warm touch.

She grabbed Klein by the hands then, and brought them up to her own shoulders letting Klein get ahold of her coat. The cat sith understood, and carefully took it off the woman - it was quite odd seeing her without the large white lab coat covering most of her body, yet extremely curious and exciting. Klein pulled her in closer and let the petite scientist hold her hands and direct them again. Luca placed one of the hands on her own chest, and another one was left on her thigh, a bit under the skirt.

The cat sith sighed, happily, rubbing her cheek on Luca’s, then leaning in even closer to kiss - the petite scientist turned back at that very moment, and their lips finally pressed together. Stolas even shook, so excited about all she was feeling. Something troubled her, though.

“I-I forgot my glasses in the other room.”

“Don’t worry…”

“I won’t be able to see you well, though.”

“Feel me instead. And you’ll have an eternity more to look at me later, right?”

 

Luca looked away, smiling widely, almost squealing from pleasure and joy. Meanwhile, Klein started moving her hands around where Stolas placed them - stroking the thigh and rubbing the woman’s chest through the shirt.

“Your hands… feel strong,” Luca whispered, enthralled already, not particularly realizing she was thinking out loud. She laughed quietly and growled when Klein jokingly tickled her all of the sudden.

“Yeah, I suppose they are. You’re adorable…”

“Stop teasing and get back to work, you,” Stolas said, a bit annoyed, rubbing her back on Klein’s chest eagerly. “Come on.”

After a while, the cat sith slowly moved one of the hands under Luca’s shirt - although really slowly, in case the woman would decide to stop her. But she didn’t, and the petite scientist felt Gremory’s chilly hand slide up her stomach, over her ribs, all the way up to the armpit, where it then moved just a bit closer to touch her breast. It felt ticklish, a bit sudden, but too nice to complain about in any way.

Klein noticed how Luca’s body was heating up more and more, she was breathing heavily - all that and she almost hadn’t done anything yet. She decided to remove the hand from the woman’s thigh and held her hand instead, hoping it would somewhat calm her down. Stolas  locked her fingers with Klein’s and held onto the hand tightly, almost squeezing it. The cat sith moved the palm under her lover’s shirt slowly, rubbing it all over her breasts, sometimes sliding it away to tickle her sides, sometimes lifting it up to use her fingers to tease Luca’s nipples. She seemed to love how playful Klein was, especially enjoying the manner in which she caressed her, so lovingly, but so cheekily, too.

Soon enough, Luca felt ready to go on and moved Klein’s other hand to her own thigh again, this time even further under the skirt. The fingers felt her again, squeezing, then crawling even closer to the crotch and staying there, pressed against the warmth - even heat - of her body. So little done, and it seemed to Klein that her lover couldn’t get any more aroused by all this. She thought it was cute, and gave Luca a kiss on the neck, the ear, then another one on the cheek, until the woman turned her head to accept the final kiss on the lips. The cat sith got naughtier, slowly pushing her tongue in between Luca’s lips, sliding it into her mouth, while carefully rubbing her under the skirt. It was enough to make the gyochu moan, muffled by the passionate kiss. She gasped for air and looked into Klein’s eyes, not saying anything, but begging for it all to continue.

 

Klein was a bit surprised that Luca was quite sensitive to the touch, although, in the end, it was clearly because of the lack of such interaction, for a long, long while. The woman held onto Klein, gradually shuffling in her lap to sit more comfortably to be caressed by her lover, and to look at her at the same time. Just couldn’t take her eyes off Klein. All of the sudden, she felt that she wasn’t sitting down anymore, but hanging in the air - turned out that Klein had picked her up from the floor and brought her over to a table nearby and sat Luca down on it. The petite scientist then was face-to-face with her lover.

She grinned, so happy to see her. Klein poked her nose, teasing. Luca tugged onto the cat sith’s uniform, pulling her closer, and carefully unbuttoned it, then helped take it off. She got quite into it, moving on to pulling the shirt that was underneath off as well, leaving Klein standing in front of her, topless, watching her carefully  - just as Luca was admiring her.

“Well, gonna do anything?” Klein managed to say before she felt the gyochu’s face pressed on her stomach, giving her kisses, working her way up to her chest. Gremory put her hand on the woman’s head and ran her fingers through her hair, stroking it lovingly, looking down at her.

Luca practically latched onto her lover, kissing, licking her all over, while rubbing her back, desperately, enthusiastically. Klein appreciated it, both because it felt good, and also because it most likely made Stolas unbelievably happy. Soon, however, she decided it was about enough - and slipped out of the passionate grasp. She kept looking Luca in the eyes as she moved her hands under the purple skirt, carefully grabbed onto her underwear and pulled all the way down, sliding past the cute stockings, and off the feet. Didn’t seem like Stolas was embarrassed anymore, all that remained was pure excitement and yet unsatisfied desire.

Klein got on her knees in front of the table and, after placing her hands on Luca’s legs again, slowly spread them in front of herself. Then, she leaned in and pressed her lips on the inner thighs, again and again, forcing Luca to flinch and squirm, so overjoyed, yet the last bits of embarrassment still showing just until Klein reached the spot and gave it a big lick.

Stolas held onto the desk, breathing fast and looking down at Gremory between her legs, licking and kissing her in all ways imaginable - and she could barely believe it. She’s heard that the cat sith had been having numerous affairs with countless women over the years, but nothing could have prepared her for what was being done to her. It felt like Klein knew about everything that made her lover ecstatic - and so close to nearly screaming from pleasure, or, perhaps, just moaning - but possibly loud enough to be heard in the other room and to be mildly or more awkward to the two conjurers resting there. Luca didn’t want that, and covered her own mouth with her hand, and put another one on top of Klein’s head, burrowing her fingers into her hair.

 

It wasn’t take too long for Luca to reach her climax and shudder, desperately gasping for air - it all felt great, almost too much, she had to almost pry Klein from her. The cat sith licked her lips, tasting Luca’s juices, then wiped her mouth with a wrist, smiling as she looked at her lover: sitting on top of the table, seemingly powerless, drained - hair all messy, face all sweaty. She leaned in to kiss Luca, and got suddenly grabbed onto and pushed back with all force the petite scientist had in herself. Klein fell on her back, landing on the soft blanket, Luca was on top of her, and she looked quite determined.

She got to fully undressing herself and Klein, tossing the rest of the clothing aside. Luca couldn’t stop kissing and caressing her lover, discovering every bit of her body, studying it - which was not unusual for the curious, adorable scientist.

“You’re so soft… so warm! I love it… I love- you?” Stolas was beginning to say, but asked a question in the end instead, looking into Kleins eyes, expecting a reply. It all felt rushed, in a hurry and even frightening - at least to Gremory, who wasn’t used to love and loving rather than pretending.

“... Yes. You do,” she said, smiling and watching Luca. For a moment she thought she’d never seen anyone more beautiful in her life. It felt a bit silly to her, and she decided to shake it off by teasing Stolas, “Well. Why don’t you get to work, then?”

Impatient, she was already beginning to rub her crotch on Klein’s thigh slowly, working her way up. She was everywhere, all over the place - grabbing onto Gremory’s legs, touching her stomach, caressing her, trying to replicate the movements Klein used herself earlier.

 

Worried that Luca would get upset if something went wrong, Klein raised her own leg up and allowed Stolas to take initiative, but still helped her stay comfortable. Although a bit clumsily, Luca pressed her pussy on the woman’s crotch and rubbed it, sliding up and down, sometimes twitching and jolting to the sides, too aroused to think properly. And despite her inexperience, all of it felt wonderful to the cat sith, who watched Stolas with great pleasure and interest, closely, admiring her every little move.

“I love you, I love you, please, stay with me, alright?” Luca whispered, from time to time, sometimes barely audible, sometimes drowned in her own moans. At some point it even looked as if she was about to cry - a rare sight, and definitely the one Klein did not want to experience. She just couldn’t stay away from it anymore.

“I love you too. Come on. Come here. Kiss me?” she said, reaching out to Luca as much as she could, and getting not just a kiss, but a flurry of them in return, as the adorable gyochu began to move around even faster.

She couldn’t get enough of Klein - she was everything to her now. She seemed so kind, she was so soft and cuddly, so lovely and sexy, and caring. No thought could push the desire out of the flustered scientist’s mind. With or without Gremory’s help, eventually, she managed to make her lover cum - Klein suddenly closed her eyes, quite tightly, furrowing her eyebrows - looking as if she was trying to hold the pleasure in. Eventually, she failed to keep calm, grabbing and hugging Luca tight, squeezing her, sticking her fingers into the woman’s back and scratching it - all while moaning really, really loud. It even made Luca come back to her senses, for a moment, embarrassed but also enthralled by every way her lover behaved.

Her back hurt, as she lay on top of Gremory, breathing slower and slower, calming down. Everything felt so sore she couldn’t even imagine how it would be in the morning. Klein, on the other hand… almost immediately fell asleep, still holding onto Luca.

 

The next morning, they both woke up quite early and got dressed up with no hesitation, without any questions or any confusion. Klein politely helped Luca put her lab coat back on… then gave her a long, sweet kiss on the lips.

“Hey…”

“Hm. That was… particularly enjoyable,” Luca said, fixing her own hair - it was an absolute mess, and looked more a bunch of hay. Gremory’s looked like a bird nest, “Surely, they didn’t hear that opera-level singing you’ve done…”

Klein’s face went red. And that was quite rare for her, too.

“I… it wasn’t that loud, was it?”

“Oh, it was. I think you got me deaf in one ear, the one that was closer to your mouth?”

“Ahem. Fine. It’s fine. We shouldn’t be ashamed. I bet they’re… bet they also do that.”

“Would you like to bet?” Luca smiled.

“... I’ll go get something to drink,” Klein said and walked out of the bathroom, fixing her collar. She poured herself a glass of water and noticed a sight most horrifying - Eve sleeping in Patch’s bed, and Patch herself sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

“Oh, no, they’re still at that level… I’m so sorry Eve. You’re too pure for this…” Klein thought to herself, taking a large sip from the glass of water. She was about to head to the bathroom when she heard her conjurer talk to her.

 

“Hey, Klein! Good morning… uhm. You alright?”

“Yes, thank you, Eve. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes…”

“Hey, yeah, are you really OK? Heard you, or someone, scream at night. Like, really loud,” Patch also apparently woke up and spoke up.

“Ah… that was… we were continuing watching that one TV show… there’s that character I like, gets killed. Really sad. I’m a bit, hm, theatrical, when it comes to grief.”

“What character?”

Klein tried to explain, so nervous she forgot who one of her favourites was.

“Wow… really? Him? Klein, I mean no disrespect, I’m sorry for your loss, but your taste is…” Patch said, laughing.

“Hm. So be it,” she said, smiling, although a bit annoyed, too - she was a well-read woman for her age, her taste in fictional character wasn’t that bad! As she went back to the bathroom, she found Luca struggling to get her slippers back on and nearly crashing into her own desk. At the very least, her taste in women was impeccable - is what she thought, looking at Stolas.

“You shouldn’t have been so rude, that guy isn’t even the worst in the show! I think he’s kinda cool too,” Eve said, pouting.

“Aw, don’t get mad, it’s okay. At least they seem to have not heard us, right? And the idea to put the mattress down worked,” Patch replied, chuckling in a menacing way.

“I’m doubt Luca actually would get mad at you for… you know. It’s your house…”

“Hey, I don’t know. She’s just real grumpy lately, and angry. I don’t wanna be a headache,” Patch said, looking down.

Eve crawled off the bed and gave the girl a big, warm hug.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I think she’s getting along really well with Klein! Klein can also be quite grumpy at times…”

The two wondered and talked more about themselves and the Mogwai. Luca and Klein spent a long while in the room, sitting next to each other, holding hands and saying nothing. It felt as if they already knew everything, from the very start. Yet, the only thing they hadn’t known before was the fact they’d get together, like that.

 

“Come back soon, please? I’m going to miss  you. Really.”

“I will, sweetheart. I’ll get you a nice gift, too. Perhaps, something new.”

“For a new, different tower.”

They laughed.


End file.
